ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic God Slayer Magic
Psychic God Slayer Magic is an Ancient Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes psychic energy. Description Psychic God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of Psychic into the user's body, allowing them to produce black psychic energy from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of psychic energy in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to psychic-based attacks, much like a Psychic Dragon Slayer. However, a Psychic God Slayer is able to eat the psychic eenrgy produced by a Psychic Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. Spells Akira & Akino Spells Basic Spells •'Psychic God's Bellow': The user first inhales, gathering psychic energy in their mouth, and then breathes a massive ball shaped wave of black psychic energy at their opponent. Cost: 4 Damage: Mid 8% Point-Blank 16% Point Blank Holding 24% Full-Power 42% (.5% if charged Effects: Pushing Psychic God Explosive Extrasensory: Akira forms a ball of black psychic energy in his hand and fires it off that grows into a giant ball of energy when this ball collides it explodes this can be shot off instantly it also caused the targets senses to be messed up their vision will be blurry their hearing will be weak etc (adv) Cost: 4 Damage: 15% Effects: Weakened Senses, pushing Psychic God Telekinesis: Akiras upgraded version of telekinesis this version does more damage and is strong enough to pull a Boulder out of the ground and easily hold it Cost: 2 Damage: 7% (if slammed down) Effects: Control Psychic god’s Splitting Dance: Akira splits his power to make clones that can attack at the same amount of force as he can but with a higher cost the attack itself takes no energy to split just to attack only thing it does divide is overall health Cost: 0 Damage: 0% Effects: Clones, Power Split Psychic God’s Supper: ''' Akira forms two Jaw like structured bursts of psychic energy that whenever he claps them together traps the enemy in a “jail-like” container when the container collides it will do damage over time and trap enemies in their own mind causing insane confusion Cost: 3 Damage: Varies '''Psychic God Dance: '''The user summons forth psychic energy from below them that swirls and then launches those around akira upwards this launch does minimal damage but has a great push to it that really sends things flying Cost: 2 Damage: 4% Effects: Pushing '''Psychic God Smite: '''the user channels psychic energy and holds their arm upwards and a blast of dark psychic energy falls down upon them causing a burst, this will do more damage the closer the enemy is to the magic circle when it forms in the sky. When it hits if they’re in the air it will push them to the ground with a harsh force Cost: 2 Damage: 7% On the ground, 11% in the air, 14% Point Blank, Effects: Pushing '''Psychic God Breath: The user breaths in and fires out a fast more compressed version of the psychic god bellow, this bellow not only pushes it also teleports past defensive and reflective spells and even other bellow and breath attacks to stop it. Cost: 3 Damage: 9%, Point blank: 18%, Point Blank On ground 27% Psychic God Palm: the user surrounds their palm in psychic energy and strikes down at an enemy dealing a fair amount of damage but it also has a telekinetic after shock to cause knock back Damage: 7%, Effect: Pushing ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells Psychic god’s Mind Eating Palm Psychic God Palm + Psychic God Explosive Extrasensory Akira forms a mini explosive extrasensory in the palm of his hand with psychic energy flowing around it then when it comes in contact it does a decent amount of damage to the person it comes in contact with. After that the ball grows into a full on Explosive and explodes point blank on them causing tons of damage, afterwards the attack will leave the enemy dazed and shocked Cost: 6 Damage: 25% Effects: Dazed Psychic God’s Heaven-Hell Dance Psychic God Smite + Psychic God Dance Akira forms a psychic god dance that twirls and sends their enemies upwards and then above them the psychic god smite will come and shoot them down trapping them between the relentless attacks dealing insane damage to those trapped within the spell. Damage: 30%, Effects: Pushing Advanced Spells God slayer secret art: Hirose's Judgment - Conjurative Apportation Akira sits down. He enters a meditation stance hovering over the ground, focusing. During that timelapse of about 15 seconds, any objects entering his private space will teleport away. During that timeplase the user also creates psychicmade objects based on the objects in his surrounding. Damage: 75% Single, 50% Multi Effects: Spell Protection, Teleportation, Object Conjuration Tragic Psychic God Mode The user using the full powers of “true sight” gives into their emotion and goes into a state of x2 power this also makes them emotionally unstable and makes them unphased by Attacks that strike them Navigation